


Say it Again

by TheShadowOfASoldier



Series: Say It Again [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfASoldier/pseuds/TheShadowOfASoldier
Summary: "I- what?""say it." He urged. "please" He whispered.I hesitate. "I love you."I take a deep breath. "I love you so, so much." he begins ro relax again, and I shift my weight closer again. His pinpricks slowly form into small inverted hearts. "I've wanted to tell you so many times over the last few months.""say it again."______________Just another Sans fluff fic. The Reader and Sans are in an established relationship. But this is the first time one of them said "I love you."This in particular is a oneshot. Though I might just make it a series... if I don't just write a story.Anyway, some good wholesome lovin' for our favourite short skeleman. I had this sitting on the notes of my phone for the longest, and decided to post it.Constructive criticism will honestly be amazing. I want to improve. (Which is why I decided to actually write fics. Practice makes progress!)





	Say it Again

His sternum pressed firmly against my cheek, edge cutting into my jaw while I felt his ribcage rise and fall. He imitated breathing for my benefit, knowing that it was familiarity in unfamiliar territory. He didn't need it, not really, but he'd always fall into the action like it was natural when I was close. I think it was habitual at this point, something he subconsciously resorted to that I was associated with as our friendship grew. 

Even though Sans' breathing was an imitation, he went as far as to forcibly vent air from his mouth and nasal cavity. I felt it fan my face, carrying the faint smell of chalk, old books, and tomatoes. Amusingly enough, his "breath" hitched when I shifted my head. Instead of bone-cutting into my jaw, I shifted enough to skim my lips across a rib or two, and rest my other cheek on bone.

He exhaled slowly. Phalanges timidly reaching toward my hair, began tangling in it. I sighed and nestled further against him, smiling. Enjoying the feeling of his bone gliding through my hair, mostly. His joints always hit an occasional snag and twisted my hair into his fingers. 

"Be careful, Sans." I whisper to the half-sleeping skeleton. Humming in response, he traced one of his phalanges along the shell of my ear. As my eyes began to close, I wrapped a few of my fingers around one of his ribs. I retracted when I felt him shudder. "no-put them back," he grumbled sleepily. "felt good." I hummed, replacing them, and felt myself dozing off. 

Sans shifted me, closer to him, my forehead resting on his cervical vertebrae. My legs tangled in his, and with his arm wound around me, my chest pressed against his side.

"You're beautiful, you know?" My breath whispered across the underside of his mandible, breaking the comfortable quiet with the phrase. He sighed, hand stopping stroking my hair. "Absolutely stunningly breathtaking." I continue, I shifted my face up, pressing my lips against his mandible, speaking softly. "Every chip" kiss "scratch" kiss "and scar" I traced the line of his jaw with my tongue, before resting my head on his shoulder.

He snorted. "think so?" I nodded, and he felt it.

"I love every part of you." I felt him chuckle, and wrap an arm around me. 

"do ya, now?" he hummed lazily, eyes drifting shut.

"'Course," I giggled as I felt his mock-breathing slow. I waited for a few minutes to pass. Counting every second until I thought he was asleep. "I love you." I whispered, for the first time.

His breathing stopped and his hold on me grew rigid. Stiffening, I immediately shot up into a sitting position, looking down at his face.

He looked... strange. His typically easygoing smile was tight, and his eyes had snapped open. Eyelight pinpricks trained on me, and beads of sweat begin to form.

So I do the first thing I can think of- I backtrack. "I-I meant that I love your-" I stammer as I notice his pinpricks follow me. I knew he knew what I said. "'m sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"say it again." He whispered, pinpricks trained on me.

"I- what?"

"say it." He urged. "please" He whispered.

I hesitate. "I love you."

I take a deep breath. "I love you so, so much." he begins to relax again, and I shift my weight closer again. His pinpricks slowly form into small inverted hearts. "I've wanted to tell you so many times over the last few months."

"say it again."

"I love you, Sans." He cages my hips in his hands and lifts me onto his lap. He peppers kisses from my shoulder, tracing my neck and jaw to my lips. He paused and pulled away.

"i love you too." He whispered, nipping and kissing wherever he could reach.

"Say it again."

**Author's Note:**

> So... heya. Ya got through my first written work on this site? Cool. If anyone reads this... Constructive criticism? Please? I love writing, and I'd love getting advice on how to get better. 
> 
> I mean, even if you don't comment(I'm a bit of a ghost out on these AO3 streets here too, I see you) or give a kudos, thanks for taking the time out of yer day to read my first... written-out doodle? 
> 
> In the future I might write more oneshots... or stories. (Probably stories with only a few chapters due to my short attention span)...(I'll leave it as a series for now).
> 
> OH! And if you want to see me write more. Leave a suggestion or two? I've never written smut before, so that kinda scares me, but other than that if you have any ideas for a short story or oneshot... I'm down?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Uh... bye.


End file.
